


They Said I Couldn't Love (Because My Heart was Made of Stone)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Well, I'm here to prove them wrong.(Collection of stories about someone, despite everything still managed to love)





	1. fight me (under the night sky with moonlight shine upon us and then kiss me softly)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is my drabbles collection, previously I posted over tumblr but then i just thought "maybe i should upload this over ao3 as well". This drabbles will not be limited to just Supergirl's fandom and reigncorp, but im not sure what else. If you have a prompt, please feel free to tell me, ill try my best to write it if i have free time

The first time Lena wore the sweater she only raised her eyebrow but keep the comment to herself. The sweater fits her perfectly, and why would Sam brought a sweater too big for her? Maybe it was for comfort, wearing over-sized clothing is another form of happiness.

Maybe, Lena wasn't sure what was Sam's reason to brought this sweater.

And also because Sam was kind enough to help her after someone tried to kill her. Why bother asking such question?

The sweater smelled like citrus and fresh laundry, just like Sam’s and Ruby’s clothes. And slightly smelled like sunshine.

When Lena was asleep on the couch, Sam had put a blanket over her and whispered softly. “I imagine you wear the sweater under different circumstances,” she kissed Lena’s forehead tenderly before leaving with Kara.

Lena came back to Sam’s place after the airplane incident, she wore the sweater again. Still smelled like her.

The next morning Ruby was looking at her curiously, while Sam glared at her daughter, so Ruby nodded and smiled to herself.

The three of them left the home together, Sam dropped her at her place after they dropped Ruby at school.

 

* * *

 

The second time it wasn’t Lena that wore the sweater, but Sam.

When she was trying to help Sam with her blackout, Lena took few things from Sam’s place in order to help her. Just in case something wrong happen.

Sam asked her why she brought it in the first place, Lena couldn’t give a proper answer even though she could say “Well, just in case something happens and you lose your memory and you need a reminder of what’s important for you.”

But Lena didn’t say anything and Sam smiled softly before she put on the sweater.

It reminded her of home, Sam said as she smelled the fabric.

 

* * *

 

The third time Lena held that sweater, Sam wasn’t around.

She wasn’t around because Lena failed to save her.

Sam died in order to save them all.

In order to keep her family safe and sound.

The sweater no longer smelled like Sam or the smell of fresh laundry. It smelled like laboratory and chemicals.

Lena cried into the sweater.


	2. i’ve got nothing else to say (other than i love you, but then i didn’t even get the chance to say that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my prof was being a dick, again, lol no surprise there, but then it made me feels like shit, so this happened. sorry

Everyone already left, the room was empty and the stillness of the room felt so heavy on her shoulder.

 

She was the only one left inside, sitting in the middle of the mostly white room, wearing her black hat.

 

She could hear the soft and low murmur from the guests from the outside, but she was too broken to care.

 

Her eyes were hurt and her mind was numb. She tried to take a deep breath but it ended up with her broke into a series of sob again.

 

Slowly, she got up from her seat and walked forward.

 

With each step she took, her heart clenched in pain and sorrow and agony.

 

She closed her mouth with her hands, trying to muffle the sound of her cry, but it didn’t work.

 

“Sam,” Lena finally said into the empty room.

 

Her trembling hands gently touched Sam’s picture next to the empty casket.

 

The young Luthor dropped to her knees, sobbing.

 

They can’t even save Sam’s body from that explosion, nothing left of her other than memories and pictures.

 

Lena failed, again.

 

Every time she tried to save someone, it just ended up with someone hurt…

 

Or die…

 

Maybe she was destined to ruin everyone’s lives.

 

She is a Luthor after all.

 

A Luthor will never have a happy ending.

 

A Luthor will never be good, no matter how hard you try.

 

She’s a Luthor.

 

And being a Luthor only means destruction and death.

 

The Goddess of Death will be pleased.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im @nightwhite13 if you wanna to say hi or send me prompts at tumblr


	3. Let Meow In (Into Your Life and Your Heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the worst pun, i know but i love it

Sam was this close to losing her fucking mind. Her black cat, Reign, was missing, again!

Maybe Lucy was right and that cat wasn’t a cat but some sort of alien trapped inside of a cat. Sam swore sometimes Reign understood what she said, but being a cat she just ignoring Sam.

Or, that’s how the cat is.

“Reign, come on honey!” Sam yelled, left hand holding Reign favorite snack. But even the smell of the snack didn’t make Reign appear from wherever she was hiding.

“Reign, honey!” Sam yelled again. She doesn’t care if all of her neighbors could hear her. Wait, maybe she should look for her stupid cat outside.

Just before she tried to call Lucy and ask for help, someone knocked on her door.

Sam only blinked few times as she saw who it was.

It was Sam’s new neighbor. She heard the lady moved a week ago, but she never had a chance to properly introduce herself.

“Uh, hi,” she said with a thick Irish accent. “I’m so sorry, but is this your cat? She was inside my apartment since this afternoon, and I didn’t know who the owner is because she doesn’t have any collar or something.”

Sam blinked again and she looked at the woman’s chest, wait she meant the cat on her chest, oh good God she was wearing cute pajamas with cute little cats prints! Come on, focus Arias!

Reign meowed loudly.

“Yup, that’s my cat,” Sam said as she tried to take Reign from the lovely neighbor’s hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. She just got a new collar,” Reign reluctantly jumped into Sam’s embrace. “She doesn’t like it, that’s why I went out to buy another one.”

“I see,” she smiled nervously. “Well, I’m glad that she’s not a stray cat.”

“No,” Sam smiled as she scratched Reign’s chin, making the black cat purred happily. “She’s anything but that.”

Sam held her breath as this gorgeous lady with black hair was playing with Reign. How? Her cat hates another people, Reign’s favorite activity was to pee on a stranger. She remembered that one time when Reign peed all over Lucy’s works, good thing it wasn’t really important and she can print it again.

“Anyway, thank you so much for your help,” Sam said again.

The lady smiled brightly. “Don’t mention it,” she bent down to kiss Reign’s forehead.

“Hey, do you want to come inside?” Sam said in a hurry. When the lady was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Sam coughed. “I mean, I want to say thank you for taking care of Reign and she seems to like you…”

“Are you a serial killer?” The lady asked off-handedly.

“No, I’m not,” Sam said. “But I’m a doctor.”

A beat, then.

“Oh god, that sounded like I’m a bad doctor,” Sam slapped her forehead while the lady laughed. “I’m so sorry; I just had 72 hours shift, and practically only drink coffee to keep me awake.”

“What a coincident,” she said. “I just moved here to work at the National City Hospital, but the paperwork is a nightmare. It took me three days to settle in.”

“Wait, are you Doctor Luthor?” Sam heard about the new doctor, but she didn’t really pay any attention.

“God,” the lady laughed. “I mean yes, but it’s just, it’s really weird because usually when I heard someone said ‘Doctor Luthor’, usually they were talking about my family and not me.”

Oh yeah, the Luthor family are all surgeon, the best in the country in fact.

“Well then now we have something to talk about,” Sam tried to smile when Reign licked her fingers.

“What, your adoring black cat?”

Sam smiled softly. “Yes, if you want to. I don’t mind talking about this cutie pie.”

Reign hissed and jumped from Sam’s embrace.

“She hates it when I called her cutie pie,” Sam laughed as both of them watched Reign jumped into the sofa and curled up there.

“Well,” the lady smiled and fixed her glasses. “I would love to, but I should change first,” she gestured to her outfit.

“Oh, oh yes, sure,” Sam nodded.

“I’m Lena,” she said as she started walked away.

“Lena,” Sam breathed out the name. “Such beautiful name.”

Reign meowed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @nightwhite13 if you wanna drop by


	4. a kiss upon our memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eiiii, finally another pairing

Lena thought she already forget the older woman, it has been such a long time since the last time they saw each other.

 

And it was when they broke up. Lena cried herself to sleep that night, losing Veronica Sinclair was like losing a big part in her life and twenty-four years old Lena thought she couldn’t survive it. But she did, and Lena moved on.

 

Just like how Veronica moved on with her life, busy with her uncle’s business empire and the young Luthor busied herself with her own empire.

 

But then tonight, after almost ten years since the last time she saw Ve, Lena could only sit in silence as she watched the older woman played the piano on stage. She was still beautiful, if not more. Ve even wore that sinful red dress, the one that she bought just too made Lena hot and bother (and it always worked) and playing their favorite song.

 

Did Veronica know that Lena was going to be at this fundraiser? Or the universe hates her this much and then decided it was good time for Lena to meet with her ex?

 

Everyone clapped after Veronica’s performance, and she smiled. That kind of smile Ve reserved, especially for public appearance.

 

When Veronica finally saw Lena, that friendly yet guarded smile was gone and replace by a small yet genuine smile, the one that always decorated Veronica’s face every time she saw Lena.

 

And then Ve get off the stage and walked towards Lena’s table.

 

The young Luthor’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Veronica getting closer. She couldn’t breathe. She wanted to run and never return to this place again and maybe never attend charity event from this NGO again.

 

But Lena didn’t move, couldn’t move and she felt how her chest getting heavier with Veronica getting closer. Until she stood in front of Lena’s table and few people were looking at them curiously.

 

And Lena held her breath for few moments until Veronica said “Miss Luthor,” with half smirk.

 

The older woman took Lena’s hand and kissed the back of her hand. Veronica’s lips barely touched Lena’s skin, and yet it made the young Luthor out of breath.

 

“Miss Sinclair,” Lena said back with a strained voice. “What a surprise.”

 

“A good one, I hope,” Veronica was running her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand slowly.

 

“With you, always.”


	5. honey, chocolate or mint?

“Well, if you’re just want to talk or anything,” Lena gulped. “I’m here for you.”

Sam smiled sadly. “Thank you, Lena,” she hasn’t stopped playing with the sugar package.

She knew this would happen, but she never thought it will be this fast. But then again, both of them were busy working. No, that was a shitty reason. Sam knew she and Gayle were getting drifted apart from each other, but she thought it was just one of those break-ups where they would back again the next day.

“So, did Gayle already move out or…?” Lena asked tentatively.

Sam nodded. “Her stuff isn’t really that many.”

“Oh.”

It was the first time Gayle actually took her belongings with her, and that’s when Sam knew Gayle meant it this time.

None of them talk, while the rest of the world seems really buzzing and so alive. Unlike the air between Sam and Lena inside this empty coffee shop.

It already passed lunchtime, so it wasn’t crowded anymore.

“You know what, let’s go shopping,” Lena finally said.

“Shopping?” Sam blinked her eyes few times.

“Yes, let’s buy something to cook for dinner tonight,” Lena said with mirth on her eyes. “Come on, you did promise me to teach me how to cook that famous salmon dish of yours.”

Sam laughed once. “You’re not going to drop it aren’t you?”

“No,” Lena smiled widely. “So, come on? I don’t have any important meeting right now. What about you?”

“My boss gave me a day off today because I fixed his car in just three hours,” Sam said proudly.

When they first met, Sam was the mechanic that fixed Lena’s car. Lena remembered when she saw Sam for the first time, she almost drank a glass of oil because she was too nervous and apparently pouring oil inside a glass was some sort of prank on Sam’s workplace.

Well, can you blame her? She wasn’t ready to see Sam wearing her work outfit with grease all over her face and yet she still looks the most beautiful person Lena ever saw in her entire life.

That happened three years ago. Now they’re friends, best friend in fact.

If you ask Lena, well, she wished she could be more than just a friend with Sam. But then Sam was with Gayle for the last two years. Their relationship wasn’t really that good, they break up a lot, but always get back together the next month, or heck the next day.

Sam sighed deeply. “You know what, fine. Let’s go.”

 

So they went shopping.

It was actually quite fun, Sam didn’t remember when the last time she enjoyed shopping this much. Not that shopping with Gayle wasn’t fun, it was just…  A different kind of fun. Sam never realized that Lena smelled so nice, she doesn’t know what was it. Maybe it was one of her expensive perfume?

“Ok, so which flavor should we buy?” Lena held up the chocolate and mint flavor.

“Mint?” Sam raised her eyebrow. “Really, honey? I didn’t know you have a bad taste.”

“Rude,” Lena slapped Sam’s shoulder as she put both flavors inside their cart. “I’m with you, so I didn’t have a bad taste.”

A beat, then.

“What?” Both of them said at the same time while looking at each other.

Before any of them could talk, another voice piped up.

“Oh, you two make such a wonderful couple.”

That compliment pulled Sam from her shock state. With a tight smile, she glanced over at the old lady beside them. “Oh, we’re not…”

“It’s okay,” the old lady patted Sam’s hands. “How long have you two been together?”

“We’re not…” Now it was Lena’s turn.

“Grandma!” A woman with bob haircut ran towards them. “I’m so sorry if my grandma bothers you. I swear I was just looking over at the shelf for like ten seconds and then she was gone.”

“You were busy flirting with that lady in the suit,” the old lady huffed, making her grandkid blushed. “Well we better leave,” she said sweetly. “Have a wonderful day, and don’t forget to wear protection before sex.”

“GRANDMA!” The grandkid yelled, her face getting redder.

Lena and Sam were busy looking at anything and everything except each other.

“What? Maybe they want to try anal and condom…”

“OKAY, IT’S TIME FOR US TO GO!” The grandkid pushed her grandma away. “I’m so sorry,” she said over and over again.

Lena and Sam only managed to give a tight smile and an awkward waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any prompts for reigncorp, just hit me up


	6. hell is empty and I claim the throne for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated m for nudity

It happened again, even after all these months.

Sam managed to control Reign, thanks to her own abilities and with the help of Lena and the others.

It was such long path to redemption, and harsh, but they were headed in the right direction.

Sometimes, Sam helped Kar–no–Supergirl as the protector of National City. Sometimes, people still saw her as the villain.

They all knew it wasn’t going to be easy, and that was okay, they got each other.

On such rare occasion, Reign and Sam fought over the control of their body. When it happened, the body stood still like someone just hit the pause button and it only affected Sam’s body.

Like what happened right now.

Lena sighed deeply as she watched for almost three minutes Sam’s body wasn’t moving at all. She was still wearing the Reign suit, probably just got back from the late night patrol.

Ruby already asleep, thank god. Their relationship with Ruby also strain, and it takes times and effort to fix it. It was hard, for Sam and Ruby, for Ruby and Lena, for the three of them. But they make do, slowly but surely.

“Sam?” Lena asked softly from the doorway. Sam didn’t give any indication that she heard Lena.

The young Luthor sighed deeply before she walked over to Sam, standing in front of the floor to ceiling window.

“Sam, honey?” Lena asked again, this time while holding Sam’s wrist.

No movement.

Lena took a deep breath to keep her tears inside and trying to focus to find a way to bring back Sam again. When it happened for the first time, Lena kneeled in front of Sam and cried her heart out, thinking she has failed. But then Sam woke up and both of them ended up hugging each other on the floor, crying and whispering soft words and tender declaration of love.

The young Luthor rubbed Sam’s palm, coaxing any reaction from her.

Still, no movement, if it weren’t for the rise and fall of Sam’s chest, Lena would think…

Lena kissed Sam’s palm while looking at her girlfriend tenderly, she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. And then she rubbed the back of Sam’s hand with her cheek. “Sam, darling?” The young Luthor kissed the back of Sam’s hand.

A loud gasp of air suddenly filled the empty room.

“Sam!” Lena gasped in surprise.

The figure in front of her blinked few times before she finally looked over at Lena and smiled softly. “Hi.”

Lena chocked back a sob. “Sam, hi,” she said softly as she traced Sam’s cheek.

Sam took Lena’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “I’m so sorry, did I doze off again?”

They said it with ease, or at least tried to. Like Sam was just fall asleep while changing her clothes, and not battling the control over her body with an alien inside her mind.

“It’s okay,” Lena whispered. “Come on, let’s just go to sleep.”

When Sam wanted to release the cape, Lena stopped her.

“Allow me,” Lena said as she moved to stand behind Sam.

Slowly, Lena unclasped the cape, folded it neatly and put it at the edge of the bed. After that she removed the shoulder pads one by one, carefully Lena put it at the top of the black cape. And then Lena stood in front of Sam, one hand on Sam’s hips, the other one on the Worldkillers’ crest.

“I’m okay, Lena,” Sam whispered as she wiped the tears from Lena’s cheek. “I’m okay now.”

“We don’t know–“Lena closed her eyes and leaned into Sam’s touch. “What will happen next and…”

“What will happen next is that,” Sam cupped Lena’s face tenderly. “I’ll come back to you, always.”

Every time Sam got trapped inside her mind, it was a battle between everything and nothing at the same time. She told Lena how she must fight Reign, or Purity, or even Pestilence, sometimes it against the three of them. On rare occasion, Sam must battle herself to gain control over her own body. The darkness was also an adversary in Sam’s quest to gain control of herself.

Shakily, Lena kissed the Worldkillers’ crest tenderly. “I’ll help you find a way back home,” she said while gazing at Sam’s face with a pained and hopeful smile. She walked to stand behind Sam again to continue taking of Reign’s costume.

Even though Sam and Reign are one and the same, sometimes, there was a time when Lena asked herself that maybe Sam and Reign are two different entities.

Sam was standing half naked, the light from the moon shone upon her body. Her pants came next; she raised her legs one at a time to help Lena with her pants. And then Lena kneeled in front of Sam to help her out of her boots.

Now Sam was naked as the day she was born, sans the mask.

“Turn around,” Sam said.

Lena did as she told.

Now it was Sam’s turn to undress Lena. She pulled the zipper as slowly as she could, kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin until the zipper reached the end of the line and Sam kneeled so that she was able to kiss the base of Lena’s spine.

Lena shrugged her dress off her shoulder and it pooled around her ankles, leaving her just wearing her underwear. With the same tenderness, Sam pulled Lena’s underwear away, making the young Luthor naked.

When they were face to face again, Lena took off Sam’s mask and it joined its friends at the edge of the bed.

Both of them naked with the source of the light only from the moonlight shone upon them, while the two of them stealing shy glances and the likes. They haven’t got this far into their relationship; too busy rebuilding their lives and their city and the trust between them again.

“I love you,” Lena whispered softly into the coldness of the night.

Sam smiled softly. “I love you too,” she said back as she dropped herself and pulled Lena to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @nightwhite13


End file.
